5 Times Kurt Slept With Someone And Felt Nothing
by BreeZombiee
Summary: ...And The One Time He Felt Something.  Rated M for a reason. M/M slash. Pretty much Kurt/Everyone.


**I had this idea pop into my head right before I fell asleep the other night, and then it was bugging me all through school to be written. I have no idea where it came from, and normally I'm not one for just useless porn, but I guess my mind thought I should be. So yeahh, this is hardcore M, with Kurt sleeping with pretty much everyone. So, uh...enjoy? :D**

**-I do not own Glee, because if I did...well...you see what would go down...-**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Matt and Mike were both very shy people, so Kurt was surprised when they came up to him one day with a suggestion.

"We would like to give you an offer, Kurt." Mike spoke as the two had cornered him in the hallway after Glee practice. Matt was nervously fiddling with his fingers and Mike had a look of lust and worry on his face.

"What kind of offer?" Kurt spoke, wetting his lips with his tongue, noticing how the boys followed the movement with their eyes. Kurt straightened his posture; he wasn't going to let these boys intimidate him into anything.

Matt took over then, and Kurt was surprised by his deep, _sexy_ voice. "We want you to come over tonight, and join in on our weekly…._sleep_over."

Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and bit at his lip. "You want me to come have sex with you?" he spoke bluntly.

The two flushed red and nodded, causing Kurt to smirk.

That's how the young countertenor found himself riding Matt's huge and hard length, bouncing up and down as he moaned while Mike sucked at his pulse point. It was definitely different than a normal Saturday night, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Kurt listened to the moans and gasps echoing through the small bedroom and nearly lost himself as Mike slid in alongside Matt, the two male's working together and causing the brunette's head to spin from pleasure.

Kurt couldn't believe that this was even happening, and it was like something inside of him snapped that day, feeling the two men move inside of him, thrusting hard and deep in his tight hole. Kurt let his head fall back on Mike's shoulder and their teeth clashed together as he ran his nails down Matt's chest, eliciting a groan from the male. His restraint, his innocent little self-image changed inside of him as he felt himself shuddering as the two men fucked him raw.

He wasn't a virginal little boy anymore. But when the three were panting and gasping for air after their individual orgasms, he wasn't as happy as he would have wished.

**2.**

"Are you sure that this is okay?"

Kurt just smirked as he grabbed the male by his tie and pulled him down on top of his thin body. The piano was currently digging into his back, and the keys were smashing in a seriously annoying way. But at the same time it was horribly evil of them, and it made him feel bad. Kurt decided to voice his opinion.

"I've been so bad. Having sex in the choir room where anyone could walk in."

The male smirked at him and pulled Kurt closer, his fingers digging into Kurt's ass as he worked the younger male out of his tight jeans. "You're right, you're so naughty. I'll have to punish you."

Kurt squealed as he was flipped onto his stomach and his pants and briefs were ripped off of him. The first smack came as a shock as the male's large hand came down in the center of his ass. "Oh Mr. Schue." He cried out as his body rocked forward, his hard cock slamming into the piano causing him to his and grunt in pleasure as another smack hit his left cheek.

"You're such a bad boy Kurt, trying to seduce your teacher. Tell me how bad you've been." Will growled as he slicked his fingers with saliva and forced one of them into Kurt's tight heat, fingering the boy as he continued to smack his ass.

Kurt groaned and winced in pain as Will's fingers slide inside of him, rough and hardly slicked enough but still so good. He pressed back against them, moaning loud as smack after smack came to his now reddened ass cheeks. He moaned and continued to fuck Will's fingers until there were four inside of him.

"Please Mr. Schue, please." He cried out.

"What do you need, Kurt?" Will smirked, finger fucking the boy while reaching into his back pocket to pull a lubed condom out of his wallet.

"I need you to fuck me. Please, Will, fuck me!" he cried out.

Will slide the condom on and spit on his hand, slicking himself as much as he could before pressing the engorged head of his cock to Kurt's entrance. "Ready?"

"Please Mr. Schue, please."

Will grinned and pressed inside of the young boy, fucking hard into him and grunting as he continued to smack his ass harder and harder until the pale globes were bright red. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long and he could feel Kurt quivering beneath him as he continued to fuck him.

"Come for me baby." Will growled into Kurt's ear, biting at the tender lobe, causing Kurt to scream and spill himself all over the piano, Will followed suite, spilling his seed into the condom as his body covered Kurt's.

"Oh god." Will murmured after a few moments as the two of them realized just exactly what they had done.

Kurt cleaned himself up alone after his teacher fled, feeling that same sense of nothingness.

**3.**

Giving a blowjob was a million times better then Kurt would have expected, and it made him wonder why girls were always complaining about it. He loved the feeling of a hot and heavy cock on his tongue as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Finn moaned softly, his fingers tangled in Kurt's hair as the smaller boy sucked on him as if his life depended on it. Neither of the boys knew how a fight over the remote led to this, but at the moment, neither was really complaining.

"Fuck Kurt." Finn moaned, fisting Kurt hair as he thrust into the warm wet cavern of his mouth. Kurt blinked up at him with wide and innocent 'fuck me' blue eyes as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, continuing to suck and stroke for a few moments before pulling off with an audible pop.

"Do you like it when your little brother sucks you, Finny?" he whispered, causing Finn to harden even more if it was possible.

"Yes Kurt, I love watching my little brother suck me like the whore he is." Finn groaned.

And whoa, when did he get a brother kink? And when the hell did Kurt sucking his dick become okay?

Kurt continued his earlier practices as he ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Finn's cock, causing the boy to moan loudly and release himself inside of Kurt's mouth. The countertenor swallowed easily and then smirked towards the camera. "Was that good, Artie?" he murmured, licking his lips and any remaining pearly drops.

Artie smirked and wheeled towards him as he turned off the camera. "I don't know." He grinned, shoving Kurt's face in his crotch. "I need some hands on experience." He grinned, handing the camera to Sam as the blonde leisurely stroked himself, waiting his turn to get a chance in Kurt Hummel's mouth.

Kurt smirked and worked on giving Artie the same hell of a blowjob he just gave Finn, but he felt that was all he useful for, that no one would ever want to give something like this to him.

**4.**

"Fuck, Wes, harder!" Kurt moaned as the lead councilman thrust roughly into him, nothing sweet and slow to be heard of. David was currently thrusting into his mouth, causing him to gag as Blaine used his tongue and teeth to tease his sensitive nipples.

"Fuck Kurt, how are you so tight?" Wes groaned as he snapped his hips up, quickening his pace. Blaine fisted his own cock as they stretched out the male before both of them slid into Kurt in a routine that seemed all too familiar from Kurt's little encounter with Matt and Mike. Except this time he was screaming into David's hard cock.

The three boys above him shared a three way kiss while continuing to fuck Kurt's holes senselessly.

The younger boy tried to think nothing of the fact that he wasn't included in this as he pulled his wrists against the cuffs that held him to the bed.

He wanted so badly for someone to touch him, to do something to take him out of his misery.

The three continued to fuck him fast and hard that he was literally feeling pain, and wanted to beg for them to just go slower, to make it a tiny bit romantic and wonderful instead of rough and rushed. His breathing was hard and he was literally choking on David, but he continued none the less, still hoping that one of the boys would help him with his release.

But as he felt all three boys coming almost simultaneously before pulling out, he felt no such hope anymore.

**5.**

"Knew you wanted me Hummel."

Kurt found it kind of ironic that they were in the same locker room where the entire encounter started in the first place. Except this time he was naked with David Karofsky. His legs were wrapped around the male's waist as their cocks rubbed against each other, both in Dave's large hand.

"Shut up Karofsky." He managed to moan as the two of them thrust against each other, Kurt's head slamming into the lockers every once in a while as Dave's hand worked furiously to get the two off.

Kurt closed his eyes tight, trying not to imagine what it would be like if someone had grabbed him and pulled him into the janitor's closet, but let him take control.

He wondered what it would be like to be the one shouting commands instead of taking them.

He listened to Dave grunt as his hand continued faster and rougher, calloused fingers too much for Kurt to bear with his sensitive skin. He listened to the groans leave Dave's lips as his breathing became even more labored as their cocks slid against the others.

Dave cried out, coming on both of theirs stomachs as he slowly lowered Kurt to his feet, trying to take in large gasps of air, hardly noticing as Kurt took off to take a shower, still painfully hard.

**1.**

If Kurt could choose it, this would be the way that he wanted his first time to be. He could feel the other males cock sliding into him so slowly and sweetly that it made him feel like he was on cloud nine. The candles and rose petals around the room were an added surprise as his head lay on lavender scented pillows.

The cock thrusting into him was slow and gentle, as the man's hands wandered, pressing sweet kisses to his neck and chest, then to his lips and back again.

Their fingers intertwined and Kurt moaned as the other hand was used to fist his own cock slowly and lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt. So gorgeous."

"Oh Noah." Kurt whimpered against the mohawked teens lips.

It came as a surprise to him that the one male who would go out of the way to make things romantic for him would be the sex shark, Noah Puckerman. But his boyfriend of five months had decided to take it slow until they both claimed each other's new and improved firsts, putting their pasts behind and starting over with each other.

Kurt could feel himself losing control as their lips connected lazily and lovingly before the two boys came, moaning the other's name as they shared another kiss, bodies convulsing until they both fell to the bed.

Noah pulled Kurt tight against his chest, pressing sweet kisses to the boy's face. "I love you Kurt, so fucking much." He whispered.

Kurt felt himself beaming, a familiar warmth in his stomach, and not from pleasure, but happiness.

"I love you too, Noah." He whispered happily as they drifted off.


End file.
